Shuichi Meets Bugs
by crazyforanime
Summary: What happens when you mix Shuichi and bugs? please R&R for this first timer
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is my first fanfic, and I thought it was funny, so please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I **DO NOT!!!** Own Gravitation. It belongs to Maki Murakami, the Kami-sama of shonen-ai  
  
Chapter One: News of the Arrival

_  
_  
"Yuki!!!!" Shuichis' voice was a shrill as it could go. Needless to say, Yuki didn't want to hear it. He was still trying to meet a deadline, and hadn't slept in over 2 days. His ears were sensitive, and the screaming wasn't doing him any good  
  
"What do you want now?" Yuki asked. He made sure his voice sounded extra annoyed, hoping to give a subtle hint to Shuichi  
  
Uh oh. Shuichi didn't pick up on it...  
  
"EEEEWWWW! Look what's on t.v.!"  
  
Yuki would do just about anything to keep that genki voice off falsetto notes. He walked over to the couch to join his squirming lover.  
  
"Yuki! The news said that the ci - - ci - - cik - - those ugly buggy things were coming this year."  
  
"Cicadas"  
  
"Yeah! Those! I saw them on t.v.! They SOOOO ugly" Once again, Shuichi squirmed in his seat, fighting with the sights of the bugs. 'Yuki wouldn't be scared' Shuichi thought.  
  
"Are you scared of the too, Yuki?"  
  
"No. They're bugs that only eat plants." He said matter-of-factly. He watched his tiny lover squeal with the thought of the bugs. He chuckled quietly.  
  
"Hmm? Yuki? What are you laughing about?" Yuki pulled Shuichis' chin up, and stared into his never-ending violet eyes. He planted a soft, sweet, caring kiss on Shuichis' lips.  
  
You're being a bit cute now. Don't worry. They won't hurt you." He tickled Shuichis' stomach just to see him squirm a little more. Shuichis' giggling lit up Yukis' life. When Shuichi stopped, he yawned quietly.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" Shuichi looked innocently as his arms rested on Yukis' shoulders.  
  
Yuki picked him up and carried him to bed. He was already half asleep in the strong arms of his blond lover. Yuki smiled gently as the radiance of the tiny figure lay near him, emanating heat as he slept. Yuki just wanted to hold him in his arms forever. But the late night reminder, his yawns, made him sleepy, so he retired to his - - their room.  
  
Yuki placed him onto the soft mattress, he pulled the covers over the tiny bundle of perfection and kissed his forehead before climbing into bed himself.  
  
"Good night Shu-can." He whispered  
  
"Good.......night......Yuki" Shuichi whispered back, drifting into dreams.

__  
  
Authors Note: So? How was it? I made them a bit OOC for a purpose, it serves well in my second (and final) chapter. Review, onegai?????? Thanks for reading And yes I know what you're thinking "Only 2 chapters?" well....yes! its a short story. Only 2 chapters, therefore a SHORT story. Hope you liked it


	2. Sightings and Scares

Hello minna! We are back with Chapter TWO!!! This is the final chapter, yes final, you heard me right! This is a SHORT story, but this chapter is slightly longer than my first. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, you hyped me up so much, I typed the day after the 1st   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT!!! Won Gravi.....boohoo I wish I could... but I can't... but anyway! On with the story!  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, duh... Some OOC-ness and fluff at the end. I made it have a happy ending   
  
Chapter Two: Sightings and Scares  
  
Shuichi awoke to the light pouring from the window, burning red into his eyes. Luckily, it was Saturday, and he had no work. 'I get to spend all day with Yuki!' Shuichi thought.  
  
"Ohayou.... Yuuuukiiiii?? Wake up.... Onegai?" Yuki did nothing but moan and roll over  
  
"Wake up!" Shuchi raised his voice as he loked at the clock "It's already noon!" Yuki buried himself in the covers, only to have them snatched away by the adorable genki vocalist. He still just layed there, asleep.  
  
"Fine then....we can play dirty" a mischevios gleam gathered and reflected in Shuichis' eyes. He bent over Yuki, and hed down to Yukis' right ear. He blew in it soflty for a moment, then bit down softly on his lobe.  
  
Yuki shot up, flushed and dazed. His face redder then a tomato from blushing  
  
"BAKA!!! Don't do that!" Shuichi just giggled at his embarassed, but still adorable lover  
  
"Okay " he responded in a sing-song tone. He walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast, which consisted of eggs, toast, and bacon. A standard American breakfast, Yuki was actually surprised at the food.  
  
"Well, I'm impressed" he said, looking at Shuichi in his cutesy apron. "I'm surprised at your improvement with electricity and fire, or food alone." Shuichi pouted for a moment, then smiled as he set the table with breakfast. They sat togather and ate.  
  
"Yuki?" "Hn?: "Can we spend today together?" ". . ." "Yuki??" Shuichi asked worridly. "I'm thinking..." Silence echoed through the house. The only disturbance with the click of the clock on the wall.  
  
"Okay. I finished my manuscript, so my editor should be here today to pick it up. After that, I should be free all day,"  
"YAY!!!!!" A squeal escaped Shuichis' mouth. "Can we go for a walk, Yuki?"  
  
"Fine." Yuki wasn't actually as disappointed as he sounded, and he knew that his sweet little Shu-chan had noticed that.  
  
"Aishiteru Yuki"  
  
The manuscript was delivered, both men were dressed, and Yuki grabbed his keys. Shuichi caught up to the side of him, and held his hand affectionatly as they walked outside. Shuichi broke away and got ahead of Yuki, running to the patch of flowers about 2 yards away from the blonde novelist.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi shreiked in horror "YUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"  
  
".....baka....what did you do this time?" Shuichi turned and ran to Yuki, and buried his face into his strong chest.  
  
"Ewwwww. It was go gross and just so - - AHHHH!!!" Shuichi jumped a foot in the air and ran around scared. "Get it AWAY!!!! EEEWWWWW!!!!!" Yuki just laughed at the spastic singer  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Shuichi jumped into the safety of Yukis' arms, on the verge of crying.  
  
"It was a ci - - ci - - cik - -"  
  
"Cicada."  
  
"I saw one," Shuchi whined, tears collecting in his eyes. "then one crawled on my leg! EWWWWWWWWWW!! It was so gross! Make them go away!"  
  
Yuki smiled and laughed "Baka."  
  
He carrie Shuichi back inside the apartment and sat down on the couch, Shuichi still in his arms like a baby (A/N: I thought it would be a nice romantic touch...plus he is acting like a baby)  
  
Once again, Shuichi buried his head in Yukis' chest and said warmly  
  
"You're so cool, Yuki. So strong and brave. I love you so much!"  
"And you're being a baby."  
"Anou! Why do you have to be so mean?" Yuki paused a moment, smiling at the question, before replying  
  
"Because I'm me" Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yukis' neck and hugged him.  
  
"I love you Yuki" Yuki smiled.  
"I love you too. I'll always keep you safe, my sweet Shu-chan."  
  
Fin Author: So how did you like it? I made it fluffy at the end

Yuki: A bit too fluffy.

Shuichi: I thought it was cute

Yuki: You would, wouldn't you?

Shuichi: YUP

Yuki: sigh okay miss authoress...

Author: use my pen name, Vivica

Yuki: Okay Vivica, you win. The ending was true... I do love you Shu, and I'm not letting anything happen to you. If anyone tries to ever hurts you, I'll hurt THEM 10 times worse (like Ma-kun  
  
AWWWW!!!! Please review!


End file.
